Wolf's Den of Ideas
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A collection of new and old ideas I have come up with. Based off of DZ2's Den of Delights. Updates are forthcoming...soon.
1. Hearts Legacy

**The Hearts Legacy **

All was quiet on Privet Drive, as it was close to being midnight and the occupants of the street were safely asleep in their beds, but one person was still awake staring at the ceiling of his room. This person was Harry Potter. He lived in the fourth house of Privet Drive. He had lived there since being brought there when he was just a year old.

It was July 30th 1996, for only three more minutes, and at the stroke of midnight, bringing in a new day, Harry Potter would gain his magical inheritance. You heard me, magical. For Harry Potter was a wizard. He was the son of Lilly and James Potter, who were a witch and wizard respectively, not only that but his mother's family, The Dursley's were muggles and he was forced to live with them after Voldemort, the darkest wizard of modern times, came to Godric's Hollow and murdered his parents, before turning to Harry and unbelievably Voldemort met his demise, or so everybody thought until two years ago.

Two years ago on the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry's blood, the flesh of the Potter's true betrayer, Peter Pettigrew and the bone of Voldemort's father were used in a dark and gruesome ritual that had returned Voldemort from a ghostly apparition to a full body and fully capable wizard. Harry had barely escaped the encounter with the help a strange effect of the twinned cores of their wands.

Now, it would soon be the 31st of July, and Harry would be free to do as he pleased. For you see, when a magical child is granted their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday, they are given a year to fully control any new gifts and power that is received, then when they turn seventeen they will become full adult in the eyes of wizarding law. The year between the sixteenth and seventeenth year is a probationary period so that the child can experience the life of an adult wizard before legally becoming one.

The clock was ticking down, now there was only one minute to go before midnight and Harry was dozing off. As the clock struck midnight, his eyes opened wide in shock as his body shook and as he curled his hands into fists, a black/purple color appeared around him along with a second, silvery white color that seeped into his body and the two colors went to work on his body.

They lengthened the height of his body from a measly 5 foot 7 inches to a whopping 6 foot and turned his black locks of hair into long silver tresses, along with this his eyes changed from their normal emerald color to a piercing amber color. The combined colors then reemerged and grew brighter and in one cataclysmic shove inward, Harry saw two symbols appear above his abdomen.

The first symbol was a heart with a harpoon style point, but it was black and outlined in a red color with a red 'X' over lapping the front and it had thorns on it . Harry heard a word when he looked at the symbol and it was _'Heartless'. _Harry was then flooded with information on the Heartless. The different types of creatures from the lowliest shadow to the highest, which was a dark figure called Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

Harry looked at the second symbol which was a grey/silver symbol with black trim that had a throwing star melded to an upside down half heart that had its point missing. Another word came to mind and it was _'Nobody'_. Harry then got flooded with information on the Nobodies. The different creatures from the lowliest Dusk to the highest, which was a creature called, The World of Nothingness. But not only that, the information also included a secondary level which was on the shadowy Organization XIII along with names, and attributes that they used.

As Harry watched the symbols bubbled and turned into two bubbling balls that for an instant hung in the air before rapidly flying towards each other and melding together, twisting and shifting before creating a new symbol in place of the two others. This new symbol was like the symbol for the Nobodies except it was black with silver trim and had the Heartless red thorny 'X' crossing the half heart at the bottom. Harry was flooded with knowledge on how to merge the two existing lines of creatures into something new and more powerful, a _Neo_ _Heartbody_. Taking the strengths of both races and meshing them together.

The symbol stayed for a few more seconds, before it vanished into mist and slipped outside through Harry's window. The power of his inheritance took hold for a second time, this time showing Harry the view of the house from the yard and as Harry watched, the mist swept to the roof of number four, and coalesced into the Neo Heartbody symbol Harry saw in his room. Harry watched as the symbol grew taller and taller until it finally stopped at what Harry guessed was twenty to thirty feet in height.

The symbol lit up the sky so brightly that it could be seen all the way from Hogwarts but to the professors it was as if a white light had dawned on the edge of the horizon.


	2. Ascension of Twilight

**Ascendance of Twilight **

**C1: A Sorceress Reborn and The Prophecy of Apollo**

It was a chilly night in the English hills outside the valley where a famous circle of stones known as Stonehenge rested. It was December 21st 1987, the winter equinox; when the power of light and dark shifted again from the summer equinox when the light of the sun was in power to when the dark of the moon held sway in the vast snowy months.

It was on this night, that three figures appeared out of thin air. The figures all had slight builds inferring that they were female, but one of the figures, that of a child was being held by the second of the two taller women. The women began walking towards the large circle of stones, which as they crossed the boundary of the stones, the wind swirled and the stones shined anew just as the day they were set.

The woman holding the child set the child down on the alter stone in the center of the stone ring. The second woman lowered her hood revealing a head of pure white hair and a deeply lined face with faded brown eyes. The first woman also lowered her hood revealing silvery white hair and a smooth face with sparkling blue eyes.

The old woman looked at the younger woman. "I know you have reservations about this, Artimis. But it must be done to give Magic a chance to survive. The way it is now, Magic is in turmoil. The so called 'Leader of the Light' has marginalized the Dark, so much so that its champion sunk into the Forbidden Arts. So, now Magic must choose a new champion. One outside the war." The older woman said.

"I know, Mother. But does it have to be my daughter?" Artimis asked.

"You know that it must. Your name sake will give her the power to see the ancient prophecy of Apollo come into fruition and the strength to stand by her chosen until his enemies are dust." The old woman replied as she turned to the sleeping child on the alter stone between them. "Now, let us begin." The old woman said as she looked up to the sky to see the full moon shining up them, its light slowly moving towards the alter stone and the child that lay upon it.

The two women began working on the runic circle, in a swift, but careful manner as they had to finish the circle before the moon hit the alter stone. Because once the full moon hit the alter stone, they would only have a few minutes to complete the ritual before the moon began to move from its zenith, otherwise they would have to do the ritual when the child would be fourteen and by then it would be too late.

They finished the circle with all due haste and each stood at each end of the stone, one at the head of the child, the other at its feet and would move in a clockwise circle ending at the sides of the child.

They watched the moon enter the ring of stones and move towards the alter stone. They hurriedly took their places and slowly calmed themselves and began the chant in an ancient language that had been spoken long before the Roman horde stormed Britannia.

I mewn 'r enwa chan 'r leuad

Archa 'r hud chan hon 'n gysegr-lân nos

at chymhorthdal hon blentyn 'r allu chan 'r 'n flaen ddewines

a 'r 'n gysegr-lân anrhegion chan Delphi

As the moon neared its zenith, their chanting grew in volume and the magic of Stonehenge reacted to the chant and the magic of the equinox. At the moment of the moon reaching its zenith, the two women ended the ritual with the final line and in response the magic flared and swirled around the child, shifting her blond hair into curls of silver hair with black edging. The child's eyes turned silvery-white and she began to speak in a monotone voice.

_When death reclaims his guardian _

_Then the power of the Master shall pour forth. _

_Those chosen by the people, shall betray the Master to its servant,_

_And in so doing, the Master shall arise anew sweeping across the land _

_With the sorceress, and the power of Delphi at his side, the Lord of Anaon _

_Shall call forth the circle of old and new allies from all houses _

_And remake the world in his image, free of both Light and Darkness _

_And all shall rejoice in the coming of the Dawn of the Age of Twilight._

**-X-X-X-X-**

Far away a second child slept the night away, enveloped in eternal darkness only to see the light of day when its jailer's decided. The magic of the equinox sought out the sleeping child and enveloped him in a soft purple light, seeping into him and transforming him and in essence altering his future path of scorching Light to a path of soft Darkness and blazing stars.


End file.
